Supernatural Valentine's Day Pink
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Como provocar o irmão mais novo. Versão Dias dos Namorados. Desafio. Fic5


**Supernatural Valentine's Day - Pink**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11  
**DATA: **MAY 2009  
**NOTE1: Eles não pertencem a mim, que pena. Pertencem ao Kripke e à CW.  
RESUMO**: Como provocar o irmão mais novo. Versão Dias dos Namorados.  
**NOTE2: **Desafio do Dia dos Namorados 2009. FIC5**

**Supernatural Valentine's Day - Pink**

— Dean? – a pergunta foi feita num sussurro. Os que estavam ao redor o olharam estranhamente. Não era hora ou lugar.

_E aí, Sammy! O que ta rolando?_ _Senti sua falta, maninho_ – a voz de seu irmão era tão alta ao telefone que seus colegas podiam escutá-la.

Desligou o telefone e o guardou dentro do bolso da jaqueta. O professor na frente continuava a falar e o olhou assim, meio que suspeito, porém não disse coisa alguma.

No bolso da jaqueta, o alerta de mensagem ecoou. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Sam colocou o celular no silencioso.

Um minuto ou dois depois, seu telefone vibrou outra vez. Vibrava com se tivesse vida própria. Puxou-o para fora, abriu-o rapidamente se encolhendo na cadeira de sua classe.

— Dean... Estou em aula. Dá para ligar mais tarde?

_Ei, Sammy, eu estava com saudade. Queria ouvir sua voz. Como é que está? Está bem?_ – era verdade. Estava mesmo com saudade. Queria saber mesmo tudo. Por que aquele não era um bom momento para falar?

— Dean, não posso falar agora. Vou desligar. Ligo mais tarde – e desligou mais uma vez o celular tendo a nítida sensação que o professor o tinha visto pegar o aparelho.

A droga era que seu irmão nunca o tinha chamado desde que saíra para cursar sua tão sonhada faculdade. Era tanto tempo. Sentia falta de Dean. Mas Dean era sempre inoportuno. Sempre conseguia ligar nos momentos menos apropriados.

Sorriu, lembrando do irmão. Estava com saudade de ouvir sua voz. Dean tinha a capacidade de lhe fazer rir. Era de propósito que fazia tanta palhaçada. Sabia que seu irmão lhe amava e queria que fosse feliz.

O telefone zumbia adoidado. Dean não tinha noção. Era inconveniente. Era totalmente avesso a tudo o que a sociedade ditava como regra. Somente o que seu pai dizia era lei e valia para sempre. Dean era um incorrigível.

Sam olhou para o aparelho. Mordeu os lábios. Mas quando estava pronto para pegá-lo, seu professor recolheu o celular de cima da classe e atendeu.

Nessa hora, suas pernas tremeram, o estômago embrulhou e seu coração disparou a ponto de fazer seu peito doer.

O professor não era muito simpático. Ao atender, olhava para Sam de forma agressiva.

— Alô? – a voz por certo não era de Sam. Dean provavelmente suspeitou de primeira e entendeu o que estava se passando – Não. Ele não pode atender no momento – retrucou o professor, ainda com os olhos grudados em Sam. Sam tentando manter-se firme do jeito que estava.

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas. Arregalou os olhos. Inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Sam de forma diferente.

— Seu namorado lhe disse que sentiu sua falta – comunicou o fato para o jovem Winchester, que se ajeitou na cadeira.

— Ele não é... – fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. As palavras morrendo em sua boca.

Quando o professor voltou a ficar em silêncio, a classe toda também acompanhou com mais cautela as feições do mestre. Era um ritmo único. Do professor para Sam e de Sam para o professor.

— Seu namorado disse que quer você na casa dele, esperando por ele com a lingerie pink que lhe deu de presente hoje quando saiu de lá – e assim que pronunciou as palavras, Sam já era um exemplar de tomate.

— Professor, meu irmão... Ele é... – tentava se justificar.

O mestre ainda ouviu mais algumas coisas antes de desligar. E completou, arqueando as sobrancelhas novamente:

— Ele disse que lhe desejará um feliz Dia dos Namorados na cama – jogou o telefone para seu aluno mais exemplar, Sam Winchester, não acreditando em tudo o que tinha escutado. Precisava pensar melhor sobre suas impressões a respeito de certos alunos.

Quando o professor chegou próximo de sua mesa, a campainha tocou. Os alunos levantaram-se em silêncio. Ninguém pronunciou uma só palavra. E durante muito tempo, até encontrar Jéssica, seus colegas o olhavam de forma diferente. Mas um dia, ele tinha jurado, se ele tivesse sorte, inteligência e coragem, Dean pagaria caro por aquilo.

FIM


End file.
